


Looks Like He Can Surf - Tłumaczenie PL

by oh_galwaygirl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beach, Awkward Flirting, Casual Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining, Romance, Summer Vacation, Surfing, luke jest odrobinę niezręczny, ratownik ashton uważa że jest uroczy
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_galwaygirl/pseuds/oh_galwaygirl
Summary: Spędzili lato przed studiami w starym, plażowym domku. Luke poznał ludzkie wcielenie promieni słońca. Podobnie jak fale oceanu, czasami ludzie są nieprzewidywalni.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Kudos: 1





	Looks Like He Can Surf - Tłumaczenie PL

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Looks Like He Can Surf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827343) by [LyricalPary (hoseoky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseoky/pseuds/LyricalPary). 



> Cudowne opowiadanie, na którego tłumaczenie uzyskałam zgodę dwa lata temu i w końcu mogę oddać je w wasze ręce (proszę, nie pobierajcie prac bez zgody autorów/tłumaczy, to nie jest w porządku).

[8Track ](https://8tracks.com/bilesbilinski/looks-like-he-can-surf)

_(ja polecam słuchać po prostu dwóch pierwszych albumów 5SOS podczas czytania <3) _

Ich wakacje zaczęły się jedynie dzień wcześniej, ale to nie powstrzymało Luke’a od odczuwania największej irytacji, jaką można osiągnąć w tak krótkim czasie. 

— Pojechałeś niewłaściwą drogą — powtarza po raz tysięczny, jak mu się wydaje. 

— Nie,  _ nie zrobiłem  _ tego — protestuje Michael. — Po prostu pojechaliśmy skrótem, przestań już jęczeć.

— I jaki skrót zajmuje dodatkową godzinę?

Luke myśli, że usłyszał, jak Michael rzuca jakąś złośliwą uwagę pod nosem, ale wszystkie inne dźwięki są zagłuszane z powodu głośnego, wstrętnego jodłowania Caluma do piosenki Katy Perry grającej w radiu. Celowo śpiewał przeraźliwie, jednocześnie wcinając paczkę chipsów ziemniaczanych, przez co jego głos był stłumiony, ale i denerwujący. Pomiędzy kłóceniem się z Michaelem o to, gdzie do cholery byli, a usiłowaniem wyciszenia śpiewu drugiego chłopaka, u Luke’a zaczął rosnąć śmiertelny ból głowy, który, jak zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, nie zniknie, dopóki nie opuści tego opuszczonego przez boga samochodu. 

Jednak w środku tego całego chaosu, Luke nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Był z dwójką ludzi, na których zależało mu najbardziej na świecie, poza swoją rodziną. Podróżowali otwartą drogą, czysty, błękitny kolor nieba pasował do jego oczu, a wiosna w końcu usunęła się na rzecz lata. Jednakże najlepsze z tego wszystkiego było to, że  _ nareszcie  _ skończyli szkołę średnią. Jak, na dobre. Skończyli liceum i mieli dwa miesiące rozkoszy, słodkiej rozkoszy, którą zamierzali spędzić tak, jak tego chcieli. Tylko ich trójka, razem, tak jak było to przez ostatnie lata.

To było prawie przytłaczające, jeśli Luke miał być ze sobą kompletnie szczery. Pomijając fakt, że ich trójka zdecydowała się pójść na ten sam uniwersytet, było to czuć, jakby te wakacje były czymś finalnym. Jakby po ich skończeniu mieliby już nie być tymi samymi głupkowatymi chłopakami, którymi byli wcześniej. Chociaż było to absurdalne, ponieważ nieważne gdzie pojadą ani co zrobią, zawsze pozostaną sobą. Jednak Luke wciąż nie mógł otrząsnąć się z przeczucia, że to będzie coś więcej niż zwykła, dwumiesięczna ucieczka.

Jednak teraz mógł tylko pozbyć się tego wrażenia. I to zrobił.

— Hej, myślałem, że powinniśmy tam skręcić?

— Co? — Michael próbuje przekrzyczeć dźwięk, ale mu się nie udaje.

— Powiedziałem… — Luke przerywa i fuczy, pochylając się do przodu ze swojego miejsca, żeby sięgnąć do radia i wyłącza je, wzdychając z ulgą. — Myślę, że powinniśmy zawrócić i tam skręcić.

Po raz pierwszy od pół godziny Calum przestaje śpiewać i odwraca się, żeby spiorunować Luke’a wzrokiem, ale sprawia to tylko, że wygląda jak naburmuszony szczeniaczek.

— Słuchałem tego! — krzyczy.

— Jeśli powinniśmy pojechać tamtą drogą — przerywa Michael tonem, który wyraźnie wskazuje, jak bardzo ma dość — to byśmy to zrobili. Ale nie pojechaliśmy, więc najwyraźniej nie powinniśmy.

Luke przewraca oczami.

— To nie ma żadnego sensu!

— Ma! Nie wolno ci mnie krytykować, ty wciąż nawet jeszcze  _ nie masz  _ prawa jazdy.

Tym razem ich dziecinna sprzeczka miała szansę trwać przez kilka chwil, zanim im przerwano, kiedy Calum znowu krzyknął.

— Zamknijcie się na sekundę! Spójrzcie, tutaj jest!

Luke opiera się o swoje siedzenie i wystawia głowę przez okno. Przynajmniej na pewno na widoku pojawiła się powierzchnia oceanu; popołudniowe słońce odbijało się na wodzie i tworzyło iskry, które były niemal oślepiające. To był jeden z najbardziej niesamowitych widoków, jakie Luke widział przez osiemnaście lat swojego życia. I owszem, bywał już wcześniej na plażach. Widział ocean zbyt wiele razy, by móc to policzyć, będąc szczerym. Ale to – to było inne. W jakiś sposób było czuć, jakby to było  _ ich _ . W końcu to miał być ich dom na czas ich dwumiesięcznego pobytu tutaj. Rzeczywiście, na szczycie wzgórza na dalekim końcu plaży, trochę daleko od brzegu, umieszczony był stary, parterowy domek, w którym mieli mieszkać.

— Widzisz, mówiłem ci, że wiem, gdzie jedziemy — drwi Michael, promieniejąc dumą.

Luke jedynie się uśmiecha, a jego wzrok skupiony jest na celu ich podróży.

Kiedy docierają, samochód ledwo przestaje jechać, zanim otwierają drzwi i ochoczo z niego wyskakują, włączając w to Michaela, który prawie zapomina zaparkować swój cholerny samochód. Potem po prostu tam stoją, podziwiając powierzchnię małego, plażowego domku. Po prostu jakoś wiedzą, że jest idealny.

— Powinniśmy zacząć się teraz rozpakowywać? — pyta Luke.

Popatrzyli po sobie przez krótki moment, zanim wybuchli śmiechem na tę głupią sugestię i wkrótce potem biegli sprintem w stronę drzwi wejściowych niczym mała grupa wiewiórek.  _ Tak, definitywnie wciąż są tymi samymi, głupkowatymi chłopakami _ — myśli Luke.

— No dalej, po prostu już go otwórz — marudzi Calum, niecierpliwie podskakując.

— W porządku, w porządku, jezu! Wstrzymaj się na sekundę.

Michael majstruje chwilę przy swoim pęku kluczy, zanim w końcu znajduje ten, którego szukał. Klucz do drzwi jest nieco zardzewiały, ale dla nich był niczym zrobiony ze złota i mający odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania na świecie. Luke i Calum spoglądają ponad ramieniem przyjaciela, obserwując szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak zamek zostaje otworzony, a ich nowy dom na nich czeka.

— A teraz, chłopaki, zanim wejdziemy… Chciałem tylko powiedzieć kilka głębokich i znaczących słów, by na zawsze zaznaczyć tę chwilę.

Michael odwraca się do nich, mówiąc, a jego uroczysta mina pasuje do jego poważnego tonu. Dwaj pozostali chłopcy się uciszają i czekają, a niepokój rośnie wewnątrz nich z każdą mijającą chwilą ciszy.

I wtedy Michael uśmiecha się pod nosem.

— Wybieram pierwszy! — krzyczy, wpadając nagle do środka przez wejściowe drzwi i kierując się w stronę sypialni.

— Och, to po prostu  _ diabelskie  _ – ty oszuście! — krzyczy Luke, razem z Calumem gramoląc się przez drzwi i biegnąc za nim.

Chociaż to było bezcelowe. Luke kończy jedynie potykając się o swoje własne stopy i prawie lądując twarzą na podłodze z twardego drewna. Do czasu, kiedy w końcu podnosi się z powrotem na nogi, Calum i Michael już sprzeczają się o wiatrak na suficie. Ostatecznie Luke dostaje mały pokój z tyłu domu, z którego ma widok na ocean.

Pomimo faktu, że to najmniejszy pokój, Luke natychmiast się w nim zakochuje. Na środku pokoju jest drewniane łóżko z pełnowymiarowym materacem, a po prawej stronie znajduje się pasująca do niego drewniana komoda. Poza tym pokój jest zupełnie pusty. Jednak to, co w nim podziwia, to widok.

Jego stopy niosą go w stronę szerokiego, przesuwanego okna. Chociaż to jedyne okno w pokoju, można odczuć jasność i ciepło świecącego słońca. Odblokowuje okno i otwiera je, a zapach starego drewna i kurzu już zaczyna być przytłoczony przez mocną woń morza. Luke nabiera głęboki oddech, rozkoszując się tym z ciepłym uśmiechem rozciągającym się na jego twarzy.

Tak naprawdę byli szczęściarzami, że się tu znaleźli. Wcześniej tego roku zdecydowali, że definitywnie chcieli przyjechać tutaj po zakończeniu roku szkolnego. Co mogło być lepsze niż wylegiwanie się na plaży w swoim towarzystwie przez całe lato, bez rodziców w pobliżu? Jedynym problemem było to, że to nie było jednakże coś, na co do końca mogli sobie pozwolić. Musieli długo przekonywać do tego swoich rodziców, jednak w końcu ojciec Michaela skontaktował się ze swoim dawnym przyjacielem, ciekaw, czy stary domek, w którym się zatrzymali, był dostępny. I teraz, po jednej albo dwóch przysługach, mogli uznawać go za swój przez całe lato.

Był stary, tak, ale nie  _ starożytny _ . Poza tym cena jego wynajmu była ekstremalnie tania, biorąc pod uwagę rozmiar tego miejsca: trzy małe sypialnie, łazienka przyzwoitego rozmiaru, przyjemny salon i kuchnia, i nawet mała pralnia z tyłu domu. Luke był w stanie opłacić swoją część przez to, że przez parę miesięcy sobie dorabiał po szkole, a w weekendy robił dodatkowo wiele godzin, nie wspominając już o pieniądzach, które dostał jako prezent z okazji ukończenia szkoły. 

W jakiś sposób wszystko ułożyło się dla nich idealnie.

Po wyjściu ze swojego pokoju i zejściu na dół, Luke znajduje Caluma rozłożonego na środku podłogi w salonie, przypominającego rozgwiazdę. Tylko że ta rozgwiazda wygląda jak osiemnastoletni chłopak z dużymi, brązowymi oczami i opaloną skórą.

— Co ty robisz? — pyta Luke, śmiejąc się łagodnie. Nie czeka na odpowiedź, kładąc się obok drugiego chłopaka i dołączając do niego na zimnej podłodze. 

— To jest to. — Calum prawie szepcze. — Umarłem i trafiłem do nieba. Albo śnię. Ale proszę, nie szczyp mnie.

Luke jednak to robi. Tylko dlatego, że może.

—  _ Ow _ , powiedziałem nie szczyp!

— Jesteście debilami — wtrąca się Michael, a ich walka na szczypanie dobiega końca, kiedy się na nich kładzie, owijając wokół nich swoje kończyny niczym podomkę.

Luke wije się w proteście, ale bezskutecznie.

— Dlaczego jesteś taki ciężki? Zgniatasz mnie.

— Nie zachowuj się, jakbyś tego nie lubił — droczy się Michael.

Widząc, że utknął tak na jakiś czas, Luke przestaje się siłować. W każdym razie to i tak naprawdę nie ma znaczenia. Ich trójka jest praktycznie jak bracia, a leżenie razem na podłodze stało się dla nich normą. Poza tym, wcześniej Luke musiał użerać się z o wiele, wiele gorszymi rzeczami.

Opływa ich moment komfortowej ciszy. Jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki dobiega ich uszu, są fale oceanu obijające się o skały na dole małego wzgórza. Okazjonalnie rytmicznym falom towarzyszy skrzeczenie pobliskich mew, dźwięk, który kojarzy się Luke’owi z  _ plażą  _ i  _ wolnością _ . Mógł się do tego przyzwyczaić. W rzeczywistości już zaczyna kochać uczucie zimnego, twardego drewna naprzeciw jego pleców i zapach morza, który wypełnia jego nozdrza wraz z każdym oddechem.

To był raj.

— Chociaż to jest naprawdę miłe… czyż nie? — mamrocze Michael.

— Co? Ty będący na nas, miażdżący nasze genitalia?

— Nie, Calum… Okej, może, ale to nie to, co miałem na myśli!

Michael szarpie się w górę ze swojej poprzedniej pozycji i krzyżuje pod sobą nogi, podekscytowany, szeroki uśmiech rozciąga się na jego twarzy; ze swoimi rozłożonymi ramionami pozostaje nieruchomo dla dramatycznego efektu.

— Mam na myśli bycie w tym miejscu! To jest kurewsko niesamowite, racja? Będąc szczerym, ten domek nie wygląda nawet na taki stary jak jest.

Definitywnie miał rację. Powierzchnia była jedną rzeczą, ale wewnątrz było całkiem przyzwoicie jak na wiek tego domku. Luke przypomina sobie, że słyszał coś kiedyś o tym, że właściciel tego miejsca odnawiał je parę lat temu, ale nie jest zbyt pewien szczegółów. Za to mógł zobaczyć solidne ściany i używane meble, które wyglądały praktycznie na nowe. Czyni mentalną notatkę, żeby wypróbować wyglądającą na wygodną kanapę i fotel, a także sprawdzić, czy w jego materacu nie ma pluskiew. Poza tym całe to miejsce było nieco zakurzone. Zdecydowanie niedługo powinni wziąć się za sprzątanie. Zdecydowanie niedługo.

Może.

— Więc… co powinniśmy zrobić jako pierwsze? — pyta Luke.

W pomieszczeniu znowu zapada cisza, kiedy patrzą po sobie nawzajem, mając nadzieję, że któryś ma pomysł na to, co zrobić jako pierwsze. W końcu Michael leniwie wzrusza ramionami.

— Jak na ten moment myślę, że naprawdę powinniśmy się zdrzemnąć — mówi, ziewając.

Luke natychmiast siada i patrzy na swojego przed chwilą tak podekscytowanego przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem, marszcząc lekko brwi.

— Co? Dopiero co tutaj  _ dotarliśmy _ .

— Dokładnie. Jesteśmy tutaj, bo ja nas tutaj przywiozłem… co zajęło godziny, swoją drogą. Czy tak naprawdę możesz mnie winić za bycie wykończonym?

Luke przewraca oczami.

— Zatrzymaliśmy się w połowie drogi i spaliśmy w hotelu…

—  _ Godziny  _ — powtarza jego przyjaciel.

Michael wzdycha głośno i przebiega palcami przez swoje… wielokolorowe włosy? Luke nie ma pojęcia, jakiego do kurwy teraz są koloru. Były głównie czarne, ale na czubku jego głowy znajdowały się drobinki różnych odcieni czerwonego i fioletowego. Wyglądał trochę jak emo Pokemon, w jakiś sposób. Michael chciał pofarbować swoje włosy na platynowy blond, tak jak był już pofarbowany przez krótki czas w tamtym roku, marudząc, że to była bardziej ‘plażowa fryzura’ niż jego obecny kolor, ale to by opóźniło ich wyprawę o kolejny dzień. Żaden z nich tego nie chciał.

— Właściwie to uważam, że powinniśmy pójść nad wodę. To praktycznie główna, złota zasada wakacji na plaży, racja? — mówi Calum i unosi dłoń, żeby wymienić z pomocą palców te tak zwane ‘złote zasady’. — Po pierwsze, piasek musi dostać ci się pomiędzy palce u stóp. Potem pływasz naprawdę długo, dopóki nie stajesz się jednością z oceanem. A na końcu rozmawiasz z pięknymi dziewczynami, wciąż ociekając wodą.

Michael szturcha Caluma w żebra swoją stopą i fuczy.

— Zachowujesz się, jakbyś nie miał na to całych dwóch miesięcy! Wszystko, czego potrzebuję, to godzina albo dwie pięknego odpoczynku, a  _ potem  _ możemy przedyskutować bycie mokrymi i piękne dziewczyny.

Calum prycha.

— Czy to miało mieć podtekst seksualny? Ponieważ jeśli tak, to nie był zbyt dobry.

— To nie miało mieć podtekstu seksualnego! Cóż, nie całkiem, ale kogo to obchodzi. To czas leżakowania.

— Nie, to czas plażowania!

Luke wzdycha i słucha, jak jego przyjaciele kłócą się, co powinni robić i nagle znowu był poirytowany. Kochał dwójkę swoich najlepszych przyjaciół, naprawdę. Ale czasami, choć bardzo rzadko, zastanawiał się, w co on się do cholery wpakował.

— Chłopaki, poczekajcie — ucina w końcu ich sprzeczkę. — Wydaje się, że zapominacie o czymś naprawdę ważnym.

Michael i Calum patrzą na siebie nieco zdezorientowani, zanim odwracają się do Luke’a z pytającymi spojrzeniami. 

— Wciąż jeszcze się nie rozpakowaliśmy.

Jęki wypełniają pomieszczenie i Luke może stwierdzić, że ten pomysł na ich pierwszą wakacyjną aktywność najmniej się im podoba. Ale on po prostu myśli logicznie! W końcu nie było mowy, żeby miał spać tej nocy na nagim materacu. Więc wyjaśnia, że jeśli przeniosą z samochodu do domu wszystko teraz, a nie później, nie będą musieli tego robić później, zmęczeni po całym popołudniu na plaży. Najwyraźniej po tym jego pomysł nie wydaje się już tak zły i pozostała dwójka w końcu się zgadza.

—  _ Doooobra  _ — jęczy Michael. — Rozpakujemy się, a potem pójdziemy na plażę. Ale pomagam tylko z połową rzeczy, skoro to ja prowadziłem  _ i  _ wy nie pozwoliliście mi spać.

Ostatecznie Michael kończy pomagając im z większością bagaży, ponieważ najwyraźniej Luke i Calum byli zdecydowanie za wolni (nie powiedzieli mu, że specjalnie robili to w ślimaczym tempie i zostało to w taki sposób). Luke jest całkiem zadowolony, kiedy jego pokój nabiera więcej charakteru, gdy nie jest już całkowicie pusty. Jego akustyczna gitara stoi w jednym kącie pokoju, a jego palce już swędzą, by na niej zagrać; prawdopodobnie zrobi to wkrótce, ale teraz wygładza na łóżku pościel w niebiesko-białe paski i wpycha pod nie swoją walizkę. Jest pewien, że później będzie miał czas na porządne wypakowanie swoich ciuchów.

***

Opuszczają w końcu dom ponad godzinę później i nawet Michael jest podekscytowany, że w końcu idą na plażę i zobaczą, co ta ma do zaoferowania. Było już jakoś wpół do czwartej po południu, a żaden z nich nie jadł lunchu, ale niepokój w ich żyłach zwyciężył z pustką w ich żołądkach. I niczym ci niecierpliwi, nastoletni chłopcy którymi byli, nawet nie rozłożyli porządnie koca i pozostałych przyniesionych ze sobą rzeczy, zanim zanurkowali w chłodnej wodzie oceanu.

Za pierwszym razem, gdy Luke  _ go _ spotyka, jest zakopany w piasku aż po szyję.

— Spójrz, zrobiłem ci przyjaciela! — szczebiocze Michael, poklepując zdeformowaną figurę z piasku, którą właśnie wyrzeźbił. 

— Czym w ogóle  _ jest  _ ta rzecz? — śmieje się Luke. Za każdym razem, gdy na to patrzy, staje się coraz śmieszniejsze.

Michael nie wydaje się jednak tak myśleć.

— To jest osoba, oczywiście. Nie widzisz? Spójrz, tutaj jest nawet mały uśmieszek… och, cholera, spierdoliłem to.

Luke znowu chichocze, zanim może się powstrzymać. 

— O boże… teraz to wygląda jak zdeformowany penis.

— Odpierdol się, Luke. To  _ sztuka  _ — upiera się Michael. Zatrzymuje się, drapiąc się po głowie i lustrując figurę wzrokiem, jakby w jakiś sposób mógł ją naprawić. Decyduje w końcu, że tak naprawdę to nie jest tego warte i rozwala ją z powrotem w jej pierwotną formę, czyli stertę mokrego piasku.

Kiedy stają się znudzeni pływaniem dookoła i chlapaniem nawzajem morską wodą, decydują się zrobić sobie przerwę i zbudować najbardziej niesamowity zamek z piasku, na jaki ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek spojrzał. Za wyjątkiem tego, że go nie zrobili. Tak naprawdę ssali w robieniu zamków z piasku i czegokolwiek, co mogłoby jakiś przypominać. Zamiast tego Michael i Calum decydują, że o wiele zabawniej będzie zakopać Luke’a w piasku, aż po szyję. Teraz Luke wygląda niczym jakiś potwór bez ciała ze swoją głową wystającą z piasku, otoczony przez nieudane figury z piasku. I naprawdę, w tym momencie nie mógłby być bardziej roztrzepany.

Michael wzdycha i posypuje głowę Luke’a odrobiną piasku.

— Gdzie do diabła jest Calum? Wysikanie się i kupienie lodów nie powinno zajmować tak długo.

Luke zastanawia się nad tą samą rzeczą i rozejrzałby się dookoła, gdyby nie to, że tak naprawdę nie może za bardzo się rozejrzeć. Po tym, jak przekonali go, że sikanie w oceanie nie było dobrym pomysłem, Calum pobiegł w stronę pobliskich łazienek, chociaż znajdowały się one po przeciwnej stronie plaży niż ta, na której się bawili. Wysłali go także na misję zdobycia lodów i czegokolwiek, co mógł przynieść, odkąd w końcu dopadł ich głód. Jednakże od tamtej pory minęło prawie pół godziny.

— Nie wiem — odpowiada Luke. — Prawdopodobnie wróci za parę minut. Chociaż może powinieneś z nim pójść?

— Musiałem skończyć zakopywanie cię! — Luke czuje małe uderzenie w tył głowy, gdy Michael go lekko trąca. — Nie mówiąc o tym, że musiałem skorygować naszą piękną fortecę i straż.

— Masz na myśli te zdeformowane penisy?

— W porządku. Wiesz co? — Michael wstaje, blokując Luke’owi widok na późne, popołudniowe słońce i teraz Luke może zobaczyć diabelski uśmieszek, który powoli formuje się na twarzy jego przyjaciela. Tak, prawdopodobnie nie powinien nabijać się dalej z jego rzeźb.

— W takim razie pójdę znaleźć Caluma.

— … Nie, nie idź jeszcze — błaga Luke.

— Nie martw się, to zajmie tylko minutę! Wrócę tutaj, zanim w ogóle zauważysz moją nieobecność,  _ kumplu. _

—  _ Michael _ , jestem poważny.

— Nie ruszaj się, okej? — mówi Michael, śmiejąc się. — To znaczy nie, żebyś w ogóle mógł.

— Nie,  _ nie nie nie nie…  _ wracaj!

Protesty Luke’a zostają kompletnie zignorowane, gdy jego przyjaciel odchodzi w kierunku… cóż, odchodzi gdzieś. Wciąż nie może odwrócić swojej głowy, więc nie jest pewien, w którą stronę dokładnie poszedł Michael.

— Okej, okej… Jest w porządku. Ja po prostu… po prostu poczekam tu w takim razie — mówi Luke, chociaż głównie do samego siebie, skoro nie ma nikogo w pobliżu. To była głównie prawda, pomijając fakt, że na plaży było jeszcze parę osób. Chociaż żadna z rodzin ani grup ludzi nie zwracała uwagi na głowę wystającą z piasku.

Cokolwiek, to w ogóle nie była wielka sprawa. Bawili się w takie pranki na sobie cały czas, a Michael i Calum z pewnością wrócą w każdej chwili i go wykopią, po czym usiądą razem na kocu i zjedzą lody. Nie był także tak blisko wody, więc nie było żadnego zagrożenia i potrzeby, by panikować. Nie. Zdecydowanie nie.

Minęło pełne sześćdziesiąt sekund, zanim Luke zdecydował, że zostawiono go tutaj na śmierć.

— Pieprz mnie — przeklina głośno. 

— Wow. To całkiem prostolinijne, nie uważasz? Przynajmniej powinienem najpierw poznać twoje imię.

Luke szybko otwiera swoje oczy i spogląda na źródło tajemniczego dźwięku przed sobą, ale słońce go oślepia i nie może widzieć tak dobrze, jakby chciał. Jednak jest pewien jednej rzeczy, nie jest to ani Michael, ani Calum.

— Sorka, to tylko odrobina grubiańskiego poczucia humoru. Jest ci w porządku tam na dole? — pyta koleś. — Wyglądasz, jakby przydała ci się pomocna dłoń. Albo dwie.

Pojmując, że te pytania są zdecydowanie skierowane w jego kierunku, Luke jąka się, zanim odpowiada.

— Um, nie, to… Mam na myśli, nic mi nie jest. Ta… moi przyjaciele powinni wrócić tu w każdej chwili.

Nawet w swoich własnych uszach Luke wiedział, że nie brzmi zbyt pewnie. Facet stoi tam przez parę następnych sekund, zanim wzrusza ramionami i zaczyna odchodzić.

— Cóż, w porządku. Powodzenia.

_ Luke’u Hemmingsie, jesteś idiotą.  _ Głos w jego głowie wydaje się powtarzać to milion razy w przyspieszeniu sekundę przed tym, zanim Luke się poddaje.

Mówi głośno, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę tego faceta.

— Właściwie mógłbym, um… potrzebować trochę pomocy, będąc szczerym? Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko — mamrocze Luke, wzdychając pokonany.

Kimkolwiek jest ten koleś, zaczyna się śmiać — chichotać? — i Luke widzi, jak nieznajomy kuca obok niego, zaczynając usuwać piasek pełnymi dłońmi.

— Nie, w ogóle nie mam nic przeciwko — szczebiocze.

Krótko potem zostaje usunięte na tyle wystarczająco dużo piasku, że Luke może wydostać się sam i wstaje, otrzepując resztę piasku ze swojego ciała. To idealny moment, ponieważ jego nogi zaczynały drętwieć i delikatnie swędziało go prawe udo, gdzie naprawdę chciał się podrapać, ale nie mógł, co doprowadzało go do szału.

— Um. Więc dziękuję ci…

Luke przerywa, próbując podziękować mężczyźnie, mając także nadzieję, że nie wygląda tak obciachowo jak czuł się, gdy utknął w piasku. Ale teraz, kiedy słońce już go nie oślepia, może w końcu właściwie spojrzeć na uprzejmego nieznajomego. Miłego,  _ naprawdę atrakcyjnego  _ nieznajomego byłoby lepszym opisem, prawdę mówiąc. Luke nagle staje się przytłoczony lokami. Masą loków w miodowym kolorze i dołeczkami w policzkach oraz — jasna cholera —  _ naprawdę  _ fajnymi bicepsami i dopasowanym do nich wyrzeźbionym sześciopakiem.

Okej, więc na plaży jest także mnóstwo innych atrakcyjnych ludzi. Ale wątpi, że ktokolwiek z nich posiada kombinację miękkich, kręconych włosów (zdecydowanie miękkimi, Luke jest tego pewien) i dołeczków w policzkach oraz świetnego ciała do kompletu, co sprawia, że potyka się o własne słowa. Plus, żadne z tych innych gorących dziewczyn i chłopaków nie zatrzymało się, żeby go odkopać! Może powinien być zażenowany tym faktem — tak, definitywnie był — ale bardziej czuje się wdzięczny.

— Cześć, jestem Luke — wypala, orientując się, że trochę  _ gapi się  _ na Pana Miodowe Loki. Czy naprawdę właśnie tak odniósł się do niego w swoich myślach?

Tak. Tak, zrobił to.

Miodowe Loki znowu robi tę rzecz z chichotaniem, chociaż tym razem jest to o wiele bardziej ciche. Jednak wciąż powoduje to węzeł w żołądku Luke’a, szczególnie, kiedy chłopak się szczerzy i pokazuje mu swoje dołeczki w policzkach w pełnej chwale.

— Ashton — odpowiada Miodowe Loki… Ashton — po czym wyciągą rękę, by uścisnąć jego dłoń.

Luke ma nadzieję, że nie reaguje zbyt wolno, ujmując ją. Natychmiast zauważa fakt, że dłonie Ashtona są większe od tych jego, nawet jeśli wydaje się być tylko parę centymetrów wyższy. Ashton ma na nosie okulary przeciwsłoneczne, więc Luke nie jest pewien, jak wyglądają jego oczy, chociaż chciałby je zobaczyć. Z jakiegoś powodu czuje się odkryty, stojąc tutaj w swoich szortach do pływania i nie będąc w stanie utrzymać właściwego kontaktu wzrokowego. Na samym końcu zauważa czerwone szorty i jakieś słowo napisane na nich na żółto.

— Jesteś ratownikiem — mówi, stwierdzając oczywistość.

Ashton podąża za spojrzeniem Luke’a i patrzy w dół na samego siebie, a jego szeroki uśmiech zastępuje udawane zdziwienie.

— Dlaczego… tak. Tak, jestem.

Dopiero teraz Luke przypomina sobie, że wciąż trzyma dłoń Ashtona, więc szybko ją puszcza i zamiast tego drapie się po karku, nieco zażenowany. 

Boże, dlaczego musi być taki  _ niezręczny _ ? Zwykle nie traci swojej zajebistości  _ tak  _ bardzo w obecności kogoś, kogo uważa za atrakcyjnego, nawet jeśli są to chłopacy. Zaakceptował to, że jest biseksualny trochę ponad rok temu, ale nie powiedział nikomu, że właśnie tak identyfikuje swoją seksualność oprócz Caluma, przed którym sypnął się parę miesięcy temu na nocowaniu. Więc szczerze nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego był teraz tak bardzo zażenowany przed kimś, kogo poznał parę chwil temu.

— Więc, um… dzięki za pomoc? Tak. Zwykle nie jestem zakopany aż po szyję w dziurach…

— To byłaby prawdziwa tragedia, gdyby tak było — komentuje Ashton.

— … i, jakby, mam nadzieję, że nie zmarnowałem za dużo twojego czasu.

Ashton szczerzy się raz jeszcze i kręci głową, a jego loki łagodnie podskakują wraz z jego ruchem.

— Nie, w ogóle. To dosłownie moja praca — wiesz, pomaganie ludziom? Chociaż zwykle ratuję ich przed utonięciem i innymi niebezpiecznymi sytuacjami. Ale bycie praktycznie zakopanym żywcem też ssie. — Ashton przygryza swój język i Luke może powiedzieć, że z całych sił stara się nie roześmiać.

Teraz Luke w pewien sposób chciałby znowu być w tej dziurze, tym razem całkowicie zakopany.

— Cóż, lepiej skończę swój obchód. Do zobaczenia, Lucas! Miło było cię poznać. Uważaj na bardziej niebezpieczne doły, okej?

Luke jedynie patrzy otumaniony jak bezczelny ratownik odchodzi, w końcu znikając mu z widoku przez ilość ludzi obecną na plaży.

Calum i Michael wracają minutę później.

***

— Naprawdę wracałem, wiesz.

Aktualnie była noc. Okropny upał dnia zmniejszył się, gdy chłodny wiaterek zapanował na wybrzeżu. Zjedli obiad w pizzerii piętnaście minut od ich domku. Do tego czasu energia w ich młodych ciałach kompletnie umarła, a wyczerpanie przez ten cały dzień wzięło górę i zajęło im trochę czasu maszerowanie w górę wzgórza z powrotem do domku. Chociaż po długim prysznicu Luke czuje się o wiele lepiej niż wcześniej i tak naprawdę nie chce jeszcze iść spać. I tak zegar ledwo wybił dziewiątą wieczorem.

—  _ Luuuuke  _ — jęczy Michael, kiedy zostaje zignorowany. — Przeprosiłem, jak długo będziesz zły?

Tak naprawdę Luke przestał być zły o porzucenie go w tym dole wiele godzin wcześniej. W rzeczywistości uśmiecha się szeroko zadowolony z siebie, ponieważ tak, może został zostawiony w piasku na zgnicie, ale to Michael jest tym, który leży żałośnie na kanapie z poparzeniem słonecznym. Tylko żeby być chujem, Luke sięga do przodu ze swojego miejsca na fotelu, żeby szturchnąć swojego przyjaciela tam, gdzie wie, że go boli, uzyskując od drugiego chłopaka ostry skowyt.

— Och, no dalej! Zostawiłem cię na  _ pięć minut! _

— Hej, Luke — odzywa się Calum, przebijając się przez skomlenie Michaela. Siada ze swojej poprzedniej pozycji na podłodze — Michael zajmuje całą kanapę — i przyciąga kolana do piersi. — Powiedz nam więcej o tym kolesiu, który wykopał cię z dołu. Jakby, na przykład, jak bardzo chciałeś wylizać jego sześciopak.

— Ja… nigdy nie powiedziałem  _ nic  _ o tym, że chcę go  _ gdziekolwiek  _ wylizać, o mój boże.

— Okej, ale definitywnie zrobiłbyś to, gdyby ci pozwolił, racja?

Luke jęczy i zakrywa swoją płonącą twarz dłońmi. Tak naprawdę nie obwinia Caluma za cały ten incydent z utknięciem w piasku, chociaż jego przyjaciel minął się ze swoją misją przyniesienia lodów, bo zatrzymał się, żeby porozmawiać z ‘paroma osobami’, a Luke zakładał, że to były ładne dziewczyny. Chociaż trochę żałował o wspomnieniu o atrakcyjności Ashtona, kiedy zapytali go, jak udało mu się wydostać.

Jednakże Luke nie chce myśleć ani rozmawiać o Ashtonie. Za każdym razem, gdy to robi, ich żenująca rozmowa odtwarza się w pętli w jego myślach, za każdym razem gorsza niż ostatnim razem. Tak naprawdę wie, że Ashton tylko się z nim droczył i może, tylko  _ może  _ wyczuł tam małą odrobinę flirtu. Dodatkowo, Ashton wydawał się naprawdę fajnym kolesiem.

Problem jest w tym, że Luke nie uważa  _ siebie  _ za fajnego kolesia; jest głupkowaty i niezręczny, a czasami potrafi być naprawdę nieśmiały, w zależności od sytuacji. Mógł wyglądać inaczej zewnętrznie, ze swoimi kolczykami i pięknymi blond włosami czy coś takiego. Ale kiedy ludzie go poznawali, mogli zmienić o nim swoje zdanie.

— Nie ma nic do opowiedzenia — mówi ostatecznie Luke. — Wszystko, co wiem, to to, że nazywa się Ashton i jest ratownikiem, a teraz możemy przestać rozmawiać o nim na wieki, dziękuję.

— Ratownikiem? — ożywia się nagle Michael, unosząc w górę jedynie głowę, ponieważ reszta jego ciała jest obolała. — Tak, w takim razie prawdopodobnie powinieneś o nim zapomnieć.

— Co jest złego w ratownikach? — pyta Calum. — Ten wydaje się miły. W końcu pomógł Luke’owi.

— Pewnie, mogą być mili i założę się, że tacy są. Większość z nich prawdopodobnie leci tylko na surferów, ale czy to naprawdę byłby dobry pomysł pieprzyć się z jednym? Pomyśl o tym: spędzają większość swojego czasu na plaży. A skoro będziemy tutaj przez jakiś czas, to wysoce prawdopodobne, że będziesz widywać ich wszystkich cały czas. Mam na myśli, wyobraź sobie, że coś pójdzie nie tak z tym ratownikiem, pływasz sobie i nagle zostajesz zaatakowany przez ogromną kałamarnicę. Kto ci pomoże? Nikt, ratownik i jego kumple będą udawać, że nie widzą, jak coś cię zjada, ponieważ pieprzyłeś się ze złą ekipą.

Długa tyrada Michaela wypowiedziana na jednym wdechu zostaje zastąpiona nawet dłuższym momentem ciszy. I, naprawdę, powinien się tego spodziewać, kiedy zarówno Luke, jak i Calum dostają ataku chichotu przez czystą niedorzeczność tego wszystkiego.

— To był najbardziej dramatyczny przykład, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałem — udaje się powiedzieć Luke’owi przez śmiech.

— Jesteś pewien, że to nie zdarzyło się w filmie czy gdzieś? — dodaje Calum.

— Hahaha. Śmiejcie się, jeśli chcecie, to będzie wasza wina, jeśli tak się stanie! — ostrzega ich Michael, ale nawet on nie może powstrzymać się od śmiechu na tę absurdalną myśl. — Okej, okej. Po prostu bądź ostrożny, tak? Wiem, że rozmawialiśmy o robieniu każdego rodzaju rozrywkowego gówna, kiedy tutaj dotrzemy i może o pieprzeniu się z ludźmi, ale… w dalszym ciągu musisz wiedzieć, z kim albo czym się zadajesz.

Tym razem się nie śmieją, ale Luke wzdycha sfrustrowany.

— Okej, ale mówicie z wniebowzięciem, że  _ chcę  _ spróbować się z kimś pieprzyć, kiedy ja tak naprawdę tego nie planuję — skłamał połowicznie.

To była prawda, że tak naprawdę nie  _ planował _ znaleźć sobie kogoś do seksu, ale było także prawdą to, że spośród ich trójki jako jedyny był prawiczkiem. Tak, Luke wiedział, że nie ma w tym nic złego. To był po prostu fakt. Wiedział także, że nie było nic specjalnego w częstym pieprzeniu się albo wcale, nawet jeśli ludzie czasem sprawiali, że czuł się w ten sposób.

Mimo tego często zastanawiał się, jakby to było uprawiać seks z kimś, kogo lubił. Może myślał o tym tylko dlatego, że wiedział, że jego przyjaciele zrobili to już wcześniej, albo może dlatego, że wciąż technicznie był nastolatkiem, a nastolatkowie często myśleli o tych rzeczach. 

W każdym razie część niego pragnie tego doświadczenia niezależnie od tego, czy stanie się to w trakcie tych konkretnych wakacji czy kiedy będzie już studiował. Oczywiście nie było pośpiechu — ale, cholera, z pewnością to go czasami frustrowało. Jak teraz, na przykład.

— W każdym razie — mówi szybko Luke, zmieniając temat, ponieważ jego własne myśli sprawiają, że zaczyna czuć się niezręcznie — powinniśmy sprawdzić puby i napić się parę drinków, żeby poświętować?

Michael przeczyszcza gardło.

— Um, halo? Wciąż leżę tutaj rozpaczliwie obolały.

— Nie, wcale nie — kłóci się Calum. Sięga, żeby to zademonstrować, ale Michael szybko odpycha jego dłoń.

—  _ Nie.  _ W każdym razie, nie pozwoliliście mi wcześniej się zdrzemnąć. Teraz jestem zmęczony dwa razy bardziej niż byłem wcześniej, dzięki waszej dwójce.

— Ale,  _ drinki  _ — powtarza Luke z wielką emfazą. — Owocowe, alkoholowe drinki, które prawdopodobnie będą miały palemki po bokach.

Calum sapie, a Luke wie, że wygrał. 

— Och! Kocham te małe parasolki.

— Głosy są dwa do jednego — ogłasza z wigorem.

Michael wzrusza ramionami.

— Wciąż nie idę.

— Ale…

— Nie. Idę. — Michael przekłada zimny kompres z jednego ramienia na drugie i chowa swoją twarz w materiale kanapy. — Ale z chęcią zostanę w domu. Po prostu dajcie mi spać, na litość boską.

— Okej, w porządku. Wygląda na to, że wychodzimy dzisiaj we dwójkę, Cal — fuczy Luke. Chwyta za klucz do domu z małego stołu w kuchni i wpycha go do jednej ze swoich kieszeni. Kiedy wychodzą na zewnątrz na nocne powietrze, szepcze teatralnie przed zamknięciem drzwi: — Następnym razem Mikey stawia drinki. Miejmy nadzieję, że będzie pamiętał o ponownym nałożeniu kremu z filtrem wtedy, kiedy powinien. 

***

Bar, do którego wychodzą, okazuje się być niedaleko restauracji, w której jedli zaledwie parę godzin wcześniej, więc spacer tam nie jest tak naprawdę długi. Wystarczająco zaskakujące jest to, że w środku jest nieco tłoczno, chociaż nie aż tak bardzo, by nie dało się tego znieść. Luke obwinia mały rozmiar tego miejsca tak samo jak fakt, że to piątkowy wieczór. Nic z tego i tak nie ma większego znaczenia, kiedy ma wystarczającą ilość alkoholu w organizmie. Nie planuje zalać się w trupa, ale ten gwar okazuje się być dokładnie tym, czego potrzebuje, by się zrelaksować. 

— Co to jest? — pyta Luke, kiedy widzi następnego drinka, z jakimi Calum powraca do ich stolika; musi w połowie krzyczeć, żeby zostać usłyszanym przez śmiechy, rozmowy i muzykę rozlegające się w lokalu. Napój był jakimś rodzajem ładnej, błękitnej mikstury z dwoma małymi kawałkami owoców nabitymi na brzeg szklanki. Był o wiele ładniejszy niż prosta pina colada Luke’a.

Calum mruga, odchylając swoją głowę w zastanowieniu zanim wzrusza leniwie ramionami.

— Zapomniałem. Ale popatrz! Moja mała parasolka jest słodsza niż ta twoja. — Promienieje dumą, kręcąc ozdobą pomiędzy swoim palcem wskazującym a kciukiem.

Luka parska na to i właśnie ma pytać, ile drinków wypił już Calum (zdecydowanie  _ nie  _ targa go z powrotem na wzgórze), kiedy słyszy w pobliżu głośny, znajomy śmiech. Och, chwila, to bardziej znajomy  _ chichot _ . Patrzy w kierunku, z którego myśli, że pochodzi i…

Cholera.

Wszechświat po raz pierwszy pozwala mu mieć w czymś rację, kiedy naprawdę chce, by tak nie było.

Przy barze parę metrów dalej stoi, oczywiście, ratownik Ashton. Jest otoczony przez małą grupkę atrakcyjnych ludzi, bez wątpienia pozostałych ratowników i musieli przyjść do baru niedawno, ponieważ Luke zauważyłby Ashtona już wcześniej. Nie, że się gapi czy coś, ale Luke stopniowo obczaja jego wygląd: koszulka bez rękawów, która nie zawodzi w pokazaniu jego bicepsów, tak samo jak para obcisłych dżinsów, która otula jego uda i jego biodra oraz… i niespodziewane, oszałamiające uczucie przebiega przez ciało Luke’a. Wini za to alkohol.

— Co jest nie tak? — mówi głos obok niego.

Luke odwraca swoją głowę z powrotem do Caluma, który patrzy na niego z dużą dozą troskliwości.

— Co? Nic. Wszystko jest okej. Co sprawia, że myślisz, iż nie jest? — babla w pośpiechu, po czym próbuje wciągnąć przez słomkę obsceniczną ilość swojego drinka na raz.

— Cóż, po pierwsze, odwracasz głowę, żeby tam spoglądać, co pięć sekund. Po drugie, twojego drinka już nie ma, więc prawdopodobnie powinieneś przestać siorbać powietrze.

Luke marszczy brwi, patrząc w dół na swoją pustą szklankę.

Kurwa. Kiedy to się stało?

— Powiedz mi — żąda Calum. Pstryka palcami przed twarzą Luke’a, żeby znowu przyciągnąć jego uwagę.

— Okej, w porządku, jezu… to tylko,  _ on  _ jest tutaj. I wiesz, to nic wielkiego. Ja po prostu…

— Masz na myśli Ashtona? — przerywa mu Calum, a w jego tonie nie ma nic dyskretnego.

— Tak, ciii… boże, prawdopodobnie usłyszała cię cała planeta!

Calum unosi brew z ciekawością, ale ta mina natychmiast zostaje zastąpiona figlarnym wzrokiem, co Luke nie uważa za coś szczególnie miłego. Zwłaszcza gdy jego przyjaciel zaczyna chichotać.

— Okej, nie łapię tego. Dlaczego tak się go boisz? Nawet go nie znasz. I w ogóle to który to?

Luke gwałtownie kręci głową.

— Ja nie… nie boję się go ani nic.

Calum nie jest przekonany.

Luke wie, że nie ma mowy, by wywinął się z tej rozmowy. Jedyną opcją było powiedzenie tego szybko, żeby nie był już o to molestowany. Wzdycha zirytowany i pociera swoje skronie, mając nadzieję, że powstrzyma ból głowy, który go wkrótce zaatakuje.

— Jasno-brązowe, kręcone włosy… szara koszulka, dżinsy — zaczyna wymieniać.

— Fajna dupa?

— Fajna du…

W jakiś sposób Luke łapie się, zanim te słowa wylatują z jego ust i upewnia się, żeby porządnie kopnąć Caluma pod stołem, prosto w piszczel.

— Agresywny! — śmieje się jego przyjaciel i obiecuje, że weźmie tę całą rzecz na poważnie. — Tak, tak, widzę go… wow.

— No,  _ wow. _

— Powinieneś iść z nim porozmawiać — sugeruje zwyczajnie Calum i skupia się z powrotem na swoim drinku.

—  _ Co?  _ Nie, absolutnie nie. Ja… nie mogę tego zrobić. To byłoby dziwne.

— Niby dlaczego? Rozmawialiście już ze sobą wcześniej.

— Ale, ale może przez jakieś dwie minuty. Wiesz, po tym, jak odkopał mnie z tej pierdolonej dziury.

—  _ Luuuke  _ — jęczy niecierpliwie Calum, odwracając się na swoim krześle, dopóki nie byli twarzą do siebie. Kładzie swoje obie dłonie na ramionach Luke’a i łagodnie nim potrząsa. — Luke, Luke,  _ Luke _ . Musisz po prostu… wyluzować, wiesz? Nie wszystko jest takie złe jak myślisz! Jeśli okaże się być kutasem, znajdziesz sobie kogoś innego do flirtowania, proste. Czasami życie od nas wymaga, żebyśmy powiedzieli ‘pieprzyć to’ i zrobili coś, co powinniśmy. Dalej, powiedz to.

— … Jesteś naćpany?

— Jeśli z nim nie porozmawiasz albo przynajmniej nie podasz mi dobrego powodu, dlaczego nie możesz,  _ ja  _ pójdę z nim porozmawiać.

To był szantaż. Bez wątpienia. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel, jego własny  _ towarzysz  _ mu grozi. Trzeźwy Calum by mu teraz odpuścił zamiast popychał jego granice, ale pijany Calum nie mógł zostać pokonany. A zresztą Luke też był pijany, więc całą tą sytuację dosłownie można było przeliterować jako katastrofę. To nie było ani trochę sprawiedliwe.

— Pieprzyć to — mamrocze Luke, zeskakując ze swojego siedzenia… cóż, może to nie najlepszy pomysł, ale przynajmniej udaje mu się nie upaść.

Calum klepie go po plecach i krzyczy parę słów zachęty, ale Luke skupia się tylko na krótkiej trasie od ich stolika do baru, przy którym stoi Ashton. Cóż, to powinien być krótki dystans, ale ostatecznie czuje, jakby szedł kilometr. Tym razem Luke nie zwala tego na wypite drinki.

I oczywiście udaje mu się zostać oblanym odrobiną alkoholu, kiedy próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę Ashtona. Cudownie.

— Wooops… przepraszam za to! — Przeprosiny Ashtona brzmią nieco bełkotliwie, kiedy ten się odwraca, rozlewając trochę swojego drinka na stare vansy Luke’a.

— Nie, to moja wina. Nie przejmuj się tym — mamrocze Luke. Słowa ‘pieprzyć to’ już zaczynają szydzić z niego w jego myślach.

Ashton podnosi wtedy wzrok, ich oczy spotykają się właściwie pierwszy raz i… och. Są zielone. Cóż, nie całkiem zielone. Kolor oczu Ashtona zdawał się być bardziej orzechowy, rodzaj dziwnej mieszanki pomiędzy tymi kolorami. Chociaż odcień nie jest tak naprawdę istotny.

Co rozprasza Luke’a to to, że są takie  _ duże _ . Są duże, jasne i pełne życia, i może to dlatego, że jego myśli nie są we właściwym miejscu, ale może zobaczyć w nich tak dużo; radość, ból, niewinność, winę, siłę, słabość, ostrożność, ale także uważną naturę i milion innych rzeczy i  _ kurwa.  _ To nie jest tandetna, romantyczna nowela, jego myśli nie powinny być nietrzeźwe od zaledwie paru drinków.

Zbierz się kurwa do kupy, Luke.

— Um… cześć?

_ Płynnie. _

Ashton wydaje się niewzruszony jego lamerstwem, ponieważ na jego ustach natychmiast rozciąga się radosny uśmiech, a w policzkach pokazują się jego dołeczki, które delikatnie zabijają Luke’a, znowu.

— Och, to ty! Idealne poczucie czasu.

— Huh? — Luke marszczy brwi, bardziej niż trochę skonfundowany.

Ashton odwraca się z powrotem w stronę swoich przyjaciół i macha dłonią w stronę Luke’a, zanim krzyczy.

— Hej, ludzie! To on, ten, który był zakopany w piasku.

Jak ich lider, pozostali ratownicy zaczynają się śmiać i wiwatować głośno, unosząc swoje drinku w sztucznym salucie, zanim wracają z powrotem do swoich oddzielnych rozmów.

— Och — mamrocze Luke, kiedy rozumie. Czuje, jak jego twarz płonie z zażenowania, a pewność siebie, którą zbudował, w jakiś sposób z niego spływa. Nie chce być źródłem śmiechu, które na zawsze zostanie zapamiętane jako głowa wystająca z piasku.

Nagle dłoń łagodnie chwyta go za nadgarstek, przez co znowu unosi wzrok i znajduje Ashtona — który wydaje się, że przesunął się nawet jeszcze bliżej — wpatrującego się w niego ze zmartwioną miną.

— Przepraszam — mówi. — Obiecuję, że się z ciebie nie nabijałem. W rzeczywistości zapewniłeś mi dzisiaj naprawdę dobry śmiech, więc dzięki za to.

To… w jakiś sposób sprawia, że Luke czuje się odrobinę lepiej. Tylko trochę.

— To po prostu rzecz pomiędzy mną a moimi kumplami — zaczyna wyjaśniać Ashton. — Przychodzimy tutaj razem na drinki i mówimy sobie nawzajem o szalonych, ciekawych rzeczach, które widzieliśmy danego dnia. To wszystko tylko żart.

Jakby dla udowodnienia swojego punktu Ashton wskazuje kciukiem na kolesia stojącego obok niego ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

— To Dan. Raz Dan myślał, że zauważył w pobliżu brzegu rekina, więc wszczął alarm i kazał wszystkim się ewakuować. Okazało się tylko, że w wodzie pływała czyjaś chłodziarka!

To naprawdę rozbawia Luke’a i musi zakryć swoje usta dłonią, żeby powstrzymać się od kwiczącego śmiechu.

— Po raz ostatni, to był mój  _ pierwszy dzień.  _ Pieprzyć cię, Ash — mówi facet o imieniu Dan, ale musi schować swoje usta za kuflem piwa, żeby nie pokazać uśmiechu.

— Też cię kocham — chichocze Ashton.

I potem Ashton patrzy na niego z powrotem tymi szerokimi oczami, a Luke czuje, jak jego wnętrzności zaczynają pływać. Uderza w niego nagłe pragnienie, by zaimponować kręcono-włosemu mężczyźnie. Rzeczywiście, czuje to praktycznie jak  _ potrzebę _ . Musi mu zaimponować, ponieważ potrzebuje, żeby Ashton go lubił i pochwalił go w jakiś sposób. Luke nie wie, dlaczego czuje, jakby potrzebował aprobaty Ashtona, ale uważa, że jeśli ją dostanie, coś osiągnie.

— Więc, skąd jesteś, Lucas? Co przyniosło cię do starego Byron Bay?

Luke przeczyszcza swoje gardło przed odpowiedzią.

— Ze wschodniego Sydney. I, um… jestem tutaj na wakacjach z przyjaciółmi.

Ashton kiwa głową i opiera się o bar w sposób, który Luke  _ wie _ , że musi być flirtującą pozą, ale naprawdę nie chce robić sobie większych nadziei.

— Przyjechałeś tutaj na przygodę? Kajakarstwo? Nurkowanie..?

Luke kręci głową i do jego głowy wpada pomysł, zanim odpowiada.

— Nurkowanie tak naprawdę nie jest moją mocną stroną. Kiedy to robię, zwykle kończę… zagrzebany głęboko w piasku.

To kiepskie. To najsłabszy wśród kiepskich żartów, ale odkrywa, że łatwiej będzie zapomnieć o ich żenującym pierwszym spotkaniu, jeśli z siebie pożartuje. Niezależnie od tego, czy naprawdę uznał to za zabawne czy nie, Ashton chichocze i Luke jest pewien, że widzi błysk w jego oczach.

— Więc co w takim razie jest twoją mocną stroną? Poczekaj, daj mi zgadnąć! Jesteś surferem. W końcu wyglądasz jak jeden z nich.

Kiedy Luke otwiera swoje usta, żeby zaprzeczyć, ponieważ nie, definitywnie nie potrafi surfować, jego nieco pijany mózg decyduje, że to w ogóle nie to, co powinien powiedzieć.

— Tak, właściwie — kłamie. — Jestem.

To nie wielka sprawa, myśli Luke. Poza tym kiedy widzi zaintrygowany uśmiech, który zaczyna kwitnąć na twarzy Ashtona, wie, że musiał zrobić coś właściwie. Może ten koleś miał coś do surferów? W takim razie Luke może być ‘surferem’. 

— Myślę, że naprawdę zaczynam cię lubić, Lucas. Seks na plaży?

To zbija Luke’a z tropu. Jego oczy się rozszerzają i zamiera, a jego usta otwierają się i zamykają parę razy, jakby był głupią rybą.

Najwyraźniej Ashton uważa tę reakcję za najzabawniejszą rzecz na świecie.

—  _ Drink.  _ Mówię o — o mój boże — mam na myśli napój — wyjaśnia pomiędzy falami śmiechu. — Chciałbym kupić ci drinka! Czy to okej?

Luke naprawdę, naprawdę ma ochotę trzasnąć się w twarz.

— … Pewnie, okej.

Kiedy się uspokaja, Ashton zamawia dla nich dwa drinki Sex on the Beach. Wciąż uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha, kiedy znowu wraca swoim spojrzeniem do Luke’a. 

— Jesteś naprawdę uroczy, wiesz o tym?

Nie, nie wie o tym. To, co Luke  _ wie,  _ to to, że następne dwa miesiące najbardziej prawdopodobnie będą wypełnione kolejnymi niezręcznymi momentami i żenującymi, nieszczęsnymi wypadkami, skoro do tego momentu już tyle się ich stało. Ale kręcono-włosy chłopak z dołeczkami w policzkach i uśmiechem, który lśnił niczym słońce sprawia, że Luke czuje, jakby w jakiś sposób zdobył się na wysiłek przejścia przez to.

Możliwie. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
